


Déjà vu

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - bonus challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment his fingers touch Arthur's arm, everything turns white. Merlin's knees buckle under him as magic pours out of him. He fights to stay conscious, holding onto Arthur's arm, until colors return to their surroundings and he passes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus challenge of the 5th week of Summer pornathon 2015. Topic: time travel.

“How am I supposed to prove to you that I mean you no harm?!” Merlin yells. “I could have killed you a thousand times over the years. I wouldn't even need magic for that.”

“Not all evil is about killing,” Arthur retorts. 

“Do you really think I'm evil?! Do you?!” Merlin shouts.

Arthur turns towards the window without providing an answer.

“Just tell me, how should I prove my loyalty?” 

Still no answer.

“Please,” he says, reaching out to Arthur.

The moment his fingers touch Arthur's arm, everything turns white. Merlin's knees buckle under him as magic pours out of him. He fights to stay conscious, holding onto Arthur's arm, until colors return to their surroundings and he passes out.

*

“What have you done this time, you idiot?” Merlin hears as he's waking up. 

He's lying on something soft, his head pounding. Actually, his whole body is aching. He groans and presses his hand against his temple. 

“There's no time for lying about. We need to get back to Camelot!”

Merlin's eyes snap open. This definitely isn't Arthur's chamber. In fact, it looks like nothing Merlin has ever seen. 

*

They decide against leaving the house for now. Mainly because Merlin can feel layers of wards around the outer walls and he doesn't want to trigger them. There's something really familiar about those wards, he just can't figure out what. 

Arthur continues glaring at him, sitting on the strangely shaped bed that Merlin woke up on, while Merlin tries to find out something about their current location. 

*

He feels the two men entering the house before he hears the door opening, grabs Arthur and drags him into the farthest corner, wrapping them both in invisibility charm. Thankfully, Arthur stays quiet, just continues his glaring. 

They both wait with bated breath for what will come next, but nothing could prepare them for what's to come.

Arthur's fingers dig into his ribs painfully as they watch the pair of men enter the room. They're not just any men. They might look slightly different, clothed in weird garments, but there's no denying they're looking at some other version of themselves. 

“We should do this more often,” the other Merlin says, tossing aside the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. 

“Medieval fairs?” the other Arthur asks. “Are you all hot and bothered?”

“And if I am?” the other Merlin asks, stepping into Arthur's space and pulling off his scarf.

Merlin feels slightly lightheaded. This can't be happening.

“I didn't get any proper prize for winning that tournament,” the other Arthur says, backing the other Merlin in the direction of the weird bed. 

Merlin can feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

The other Arthur kisses his Merlin on the lips. It's definitely not chaste, it's demanding and clearly very welcomed. Next second, they fall on the bed, Arthur covering Merlin's leaner form, leaning down to suck a bruise onto his neck.

Merlin adds a silencing charm when he hears the small surprised gasp that escapes his Arthur's lips. 

“What?” the other Arthur asks. “You're all tense.”

The other Merlin sits up, looking around the room. Merlin's pulse speeds up.

“I thought I felt something,” the other Merlin says. “Some kind of...” he trails of, looking right in their direction. 

For a moment, the other Merlin looks right into Merlin's eyes. Merlin pushes Arthur deeper into the corner, eyes wide. 

“It's nothing,” the other Merlin says, lying back down. “Come on, Sire, fuck me just like in the old times. Make me scream your name like I did in our bed in Camelot.”

“You're pretty horny for a thousand year old sorcerer.”

“You realize you're four years older than me,” the other Merlin retorts.

“Oh, you'll suffer for that one,” the other Arthur says, grinning.

“Can't wait,” the other Merlin says and slips from under Arthur, running towards what Merlin knows to be bedroom. 

“I'll tie you up, you cheeky bugger!” the other Arthur calls out, running after his laughing partner. 

Merlin can feel Arthur's heavy breathing, pressed together as they are. His fingers are still digging into Merlin's ribs. 

“What the hell was that?” he whispers in Merlin's ear and he realizes Arthur doesn't know about the silencing charm.

“They can't hear us. I used my magic to stop them from both seeing and hearing us,” he says instead of answering.

“That's not what I was asking about,” Arthur hisses.

Merlin takes in a deep breath and thinks of what to say. A loud moan reaches their ears, together with a rather explicit praise of a certain part of male anatomy. 

“I think we're in the future,” Merlin says eventually. “I don't know how is it possible that they,” he pauses,” that we still looks the same, and I don't have any explanation for what we just saw or for how is it possible that we're still alive, but I think my magic brought us here to show you we have a future.”

“Your magic is insane,” Arthur groans, easing his grip on Merlin. 

“Arthur!” the future Merlin shouts his lover's name. 

“I still don't know how to get us back,” Merlin says, suddenly feeling defeated. 

He should be elated that there's future for them, but he feels as if he's lying to himself. Maybe it's not future. Maybe it's his own magic playing tricks on him. It's not like Arthur would ever feel like that about him. He hates magic. Hates him. And he's so tired. So tired of destiny and fighting. So tired of being pushed aside, laughed at, underrated. 

He saw the possible future. Or maybe a figment of his own imagination. He wants that. He wants Arthur's warmth, his smiles, his laughter. He wants his love, not anger and hate. 

“I'm sorry,” Merlin says, stepping out of their corner, away from Arthur. “I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I did in the past. I'm sorry for ruining everything I touch.”

“You didn't ruin me,” Arthur says.

“I was supposed to help you unite Albion, bring peace into the land, show you magic isn't evil. Instead I trapped us here, hoping it's our future while it's probably just some version of my own happy fantasy. All because I wanted forgiveness which I clearly don't deserve,” Merlin finishes, drained, his eyes wet with tears. 

“Your definition of happiness is sharing bed with me?” Arthur asks, and something breaks inside Merlin.

He can't stop the first sob. He holds in the next few, not breathing, teeth clenched, but then the pressure gets to be too much and he lets go, crying openly for the first time in years. A few moments later, he's pulled into a hug, Arthur's strong arms running soothingly up and down his back. He buries his face in Arthur's shoulder, hands clutched in his shirt. 

Long minutes pass before his breathing settles and tears stop flowing. He starts pulling away, ready to apologize again, but Arthur's hand touching his cheek makes him pause. 

“You're an idiot,” Arthur says, soft smile on his face, and leans in to press his lips against Merlin's. 

Everything turns white, his magic bursting out once again. He feels Arthur's arms holding him securely against his body, sees the familiar colours of Arthur's bedroom and passes out in the arms of his king and hopefully soon to be lover. 

*

In the future

“Remember our first kiss?” Merlin asks, sated, running his fingers through his cum on Arthur's stomach. 

“As if I could forget how you fainted on me,” Arthur answers fondly. “It happened today, didn't it?”

“They just left,” Merlin confirms.

“That explains the weird feeling of deja vu I had when we were making out on the couch.”

“It was so funny watching our younger selves. They were so shocked,” Merlin laughs.

“And so turned on,” Arthur adds, remembering their time traveling adventure. “Was it as good as our first time?”

“You very well know our technique got way better,” Merlin says, playing with Arthur's treasure trail. “We were so excited back then that I came a few seconds after you pushed in. And you followed pretty much right after. And then you collapsed on top of me and nearly smothered me in between all those pillows.”

“Simply perfect,” Arthur sighs, leaning in for a languid kiss. 

“Totally,” Merlin mumbles against Arthur's lips, before rolling on top of Arthur and taking the reins for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://elirwen.tumblr.com>My%20tumblr.</a>)


End file.
